


Mask ON/OFF

by MutedMason



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Questioning, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedMason/pseuds/MutedMason
Summary: This is a story about two men, one discovering his identity whilst the other his sexuality. Mute just learning the ropes of parkouring while angering 'gang' members in his area.A music playlist for this storyhttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YUVQavjPh1UDrRLDplj1m?si=OAvXMovRR0qacxNNAWcRDwEditor by TheBubbliciousGenius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Silent Treatment

On a cold winters afternoon, the rain had subsided but the sun hadn’t yet broken through the whitish-gray clouds. It had been like this for the past month and probably would be for more months to come. Although, we might get lucky to have a few days of sunshine. But it wouldn’t be a good bet as your usual Britain weather was always cold, wet and had barely any warmth.

I took my time walking the steep path towards a park that I had been eyeing for the past week. I wanted to learn the basic of parkour but had a feeling I wouldn’t be able to; due to my poor balance. Many would say ‘practice makes perfect’ or ‘never give up and keep trying’, so I’m setting myself a goal to complete until I get it right. It'll be painful and may cause fatal injuries but I’m willing to risk myself to achieve it.

My gut has been turning since I stepped outside, constantly worried about what people think or the possibility of being stopped by police because of the mask I wear. I made certain to place said mask on as soon as I entered the park. It’s empty. The amount of time I’ve come across it, no one seems to be around. It’s gated up with solid metal fencing that you have to peek through the gaps to see inside but it’s not locked. There’s graffiti on the walls, rubbish flying about with a corner full of junk that harbored a ripped up couch neatly placed in the middle of it. It almost looked like a throne to me. A bin just a few feet from it had been used as a mini fire pit at one point, but it seemed abandoned; unlit and damp for weeks. But that wouldn’t stop anyone from using it, at least not me.

I reached up to an opening, the side of one fence is wired and with a hole that leads to a dark alleyway. I take a quick look at my surroundings before carefully slipping through it, making as little sound as humanly possible. My heart is thumping and my gut churning with nerves. I don’t know why I’m worried, it’s just a park for parkouring and anyone is free to use it as they will but why am I getting such a bad feeling all of a sudden?

Rushing toward a small concrete block I use it to hop up higher to see more of what the park had to offer. There was a lot to work with and it even seemed easy enough for someone new to manage. I jump over to another concrete block with a wobble, almost loosing my balance already. I quickly use my arm to straighten myself and give myself a few moments of composure before kicking off to the next block in front of me. As my foot touched the top of it, my whole body rushed forward and only had a few seconds to stop myself from cracking my head open on the edge of the next block.

Expecting to feel pain or hear the crack of my mask and skull, there was nothing. My arms had managed to stop my fall and now I formed a bridge, stuck between the two blocks a mere 3 feet off the ground. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I gradually eased myself down to sit myself on the floor with my back flushed against the block. I grabbed the fabric of my black hoodie to calm myself while my heartbeat pulsed loudly in my ears. That was horrifying…and yet, it some strange way, it found it rather fun, invigorating even.  
I continued practicing for a long time until I noticed the sky was getting darker. Checking the time, I realize I had been there a little over two hours. Wow, was I really at it for that long? My body is abuzz within pride, happy to be able to practice, especially for this long. Normally I would have been worn out quickly but it seems like I had been so focused that I completely forgot about my fatigue.

As I stretch I hear the cracks from all my joints and give out a quiet noise of relief. I’ve been more flexible as of late, so I can bend in many ways. Others would think it’s impossible for my body type. I wouldn’t say I’m skinny as I do have a bit of fat or should I say I’m just a little chubby? It mostly sits around my legs and belly but it doesn’t bother me that much.

Bending forwards so that my hands touch the tip of my shoes I peek my head between my legs and took a look. While my body was stuck in that awkward position I saw a group of six guys walk up towards me. My stomach knotted with worry and I cautiously stood back up, pretending I didn’t see them and continued to stretch. 

Hearing footsteps get louder as they drew closer to me, I count the seconds and planned a way to get out of this mess but I can’t tell if they were going to be good guys or bad guys.

The sounds of their shoes stopped just behind me and a few figures come within my view; one on the left and another on the right. The guy on my left leaned up against the taller concrete block with his arms folded. The other one to my right who had some lean muscles stood there, arms in his pockets and acting like he was bigger that he really was. Even though I couldn’t see the rest of the group I could feel their eyes stabbing me to my very soul.

It felt like ages as we all stood there in silence when in reality it was only seconds. That was when a deep voice spoke from behind me, making me nearly jump out of my skin. I slowly turn to the voice and in the same motion backing away but was stopped by the two men that had been at the side of me. They had their bodies together side my side and blocked my escape.

I now look up to see the guy who had spoken. He wore a full face mask that glowed to a degree with paint that resembled a blood splatter pattern across it. The eyes sockets glowed brightly, giving off an eerie angry expression. They wore a hooded trench coat with a vest tightened against his chest and leather trousers that were held up by multiple belts, none of which were buckled.

The mask itself didn’t scare me as I’m used to seeing people with masks. What did terrify me was what the person behind the mask might do to someone like me. Looking to the others gathered I note that they are all way taller and stockier than me and each of them had their own individual face coverings. Some wore bandanas, scarves or an actual mask like the one standing in front of me. The only thing they all had in common was the painted neon glow that was splattered over them. It makes my mask design so plain and simple.

“Hey, short-shit! Didn’t you hear me? I asked you a question!” The masked man before me asked.

I flinched, keeping in a sound of fright. I really didn’t want to talk. I was afraid of what they would say or do for that matter. I shook my head in respond to his question. Of course I didn’t hear them, I was too busy figuring them out and a possible way of escape.

“Looks like we’ve got a quiet type this time round” He says with a slight laugh which made the others laugh in reply “I'll ask again and don’t make me repeat myself…” 

He walks closer, making sure that his mask is close enough to mine so that we can see each others eyes.

“Why is a short-ass man like you doing round our joint? I’ve never seen you around here before, so I suggest you give me a very, very good answer. Pretty please?” he cooed at the end, clearly patronizing me.

I eyed my left and right again, desperate to find a way out but I’m already boxed in and the other guys have started to move closer to complete a full circle around me. I could only respond to the ‘leader’ with a shrug of my shoulders, shoving my hands in my front pocket with a lowered head as I stare at the ground.

Suddenly I was shoved against something hard and had to hold in a yelp as pain spread across my back. I quickly took my hands out from my pocket, lifting them up to grab whatever was pushing me. The masked man had my hoody balled up in his fists as he pulled me closer, practically lifting me off the ground. Before I could use my hands to push him off me a guy on my left grabbed both of my hands and wrenched them behind me. I had not wanted to fight back encase it caused trouble but now it looked like I was in trouble either way.

The masked guy wasn’t fooling around and I could sense the heat coming off from him from anger and frustration “I suggest you start talking or I’ll make you!” his grip tightened as he lifted me up further. I started to feel tightness around my neck as my own clothing began to strangled me. Weakly offering a sound of distress I move my body some only to make the choke hold worse, all the while the group laughing maniacally.

The mask man hummed at my attempt to break free before lowering me just as I started to get light headed.

Once grounded with my hands finally released everyone stopped laughing and backed away from the us. I took a large gulp of air and coughed it out, my lungs happily sucking in the cold, damp air. Laying a hand on the cement block to stabilize myself the masked man moved to my side, kneeling down to look at me for just a moment before straightening back up.

I was too busy catching my breath, face staring down at the ground when something hit me square in the chest and flipped me to land on my back. My lungs felt so sore, burning and still in dire need of air but now struggled to breathe. Once I had some grasp on oxygen and consciousness I shifted to try and push myself up but was forced onto my back again. My ribs ached from the assault and now a foot pressed down to flush me to the ground but now enough to crush me.

The masked man tuts as he looks down at me, his mask seeming to glow even more than before. “If you had just talked to me, it wouldn’t have to turn out like this. But you seem to like getting stepped on" he said lifting his foot off my chest only to slam it back down, repeatedly, getting more violent each time.

I try to roll onto my side but he kicks me roughly in the stomach to keep me where I was. I curl in on myself to lessen the blows. My eyes squeezed shut and I try hard to keep cries of agony escaping though my gritted teeth. The group just cheers him on, encouraging him to do figure out other ways to hurt me, all to get me to make a sound. One of the goons came in and had a few goes at kicking me but was soon pushed aside by the masked man, allowing me a moment to lay there in limbo as the burning pain ebbed away into numbness.

When the kicking has stopped I dared to lower my hands so I could peek out and see what had caused them stop. I hear the group curse in fear and a few shuffle away quickly. Managing to push myself up I bit back the pain rippling through my beaten body and took in my surroundings to find there was a seventh person now. He was larger and taller than the others with a hefty build. The masked man that had been wailing on me moments before was now on the floor near his feet holding his mask up as blood dripped out from under it.

“I keep telling you time and time again that we don’t start fights! We’re not some mafia gang! We help others, not beat them to the fucking ground! Do I make myself clear, Seth?” The larger man spoke loudly at the masked man now identified as Seth.

Seth nodded without saying a word as he wiped the blood from underneath his mask. Getting to his feet he takes a few steps back before breaking into a run, the other men soon following his example as they all rush past the gap in the fence and disappear around the corner.

The, what I can only imagine now as the alpha leader of the pack, turned his head to face me. I couldn’t see his expression as he wore a cap, sun glasses and a bandana that covered every inch of his face. He was wearing an oversize hoody, tracksuit trousers and gloves; completely covering himself from top to bottom to where no skin showed. He slowly walked over to where I was stumbling, weak from pain and panting out of breath that eventually made me fall over to lean against one of the concrete blocks

“Dude, are you alright?” he offered an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head “Well, wouldn’t say you are since you look like shit. Real shit. I’m sorry about that though. They’re friends of mine and I can’t really control their action but I suggest you don’t come back here again. They’ve been trying to get this ‘gang’ thing going for a while now. We were doing well before but then Seth came along and he’s really getting under my skin. I’m trying to find a way to get rid of that asshole.” 

I hobble my way over to take a seat onto the nearest bench and sink into it, sliding down and letting my legs splay open. I lookup to him for a moment before giving a nod then a silent thumbs up to let him know I was fine.

He looked confused by my actions but seems to get what I meant. He takes a seat next to me but doesn’t get too close. I look up at the sky and find it’s pitch black now, the street lamps flickering to life nearby. It was strange during the winter months, it always got dark earlier in the evening.

“So, you going to leave? I don’t want to be a jerk and rush you, but you really shouldn’t stay here. I can probably take you a safer route out of here but it all depends on where you live. What do you say?” he asked, leaning back against the bench and looking at me out of the corner of his eye “Would you like that?”

We sat there for a few moments in silence before I bounced up from the bench, wobbling briefly before I turned to face him with my hands behind my back to patiently wait for him to lead the way. He chuckled, moving to stand himself and placing his hands in his pockets. The way he laughed…it was rather cute.

We both made our way out from the park with him in the lead. He made a sudden sharp turn down a dark alleyway and I stopped just at its entrance. Leaning forward I peered into the darkness to see what was past it. There was no light at all, I could barely even make out the large man just a few steps ahead and that made me nervous. He seemed to turn around, giving me a wave to follow him in but it only made me take a few cautious steps backwards. He sighed somewhat heavily, perhaps in frustration, before charging towards me. 

I panicked. My legs scrambled backwards but I tripped on my heel In the process and landed flat on my ass. The man caught up to me in seconds and grabbed my arm that was still outstretched from falling and pulled me up. His grip held onto it tightly as he dragged me into the darkness of the alleyway. My gut twisted in knots as anxiety began to overwhelm me, causing me to fight and thrash that only wound up hurting my arm in the process, my wrist now aching.

“Will you stopped being a pain!? I’m not going to hurt you. Just follow me, that’s all you have to do. If you’re really that worried then just stay behind me. I know this route like the back of my hand. It’s the safest way around.” He says in an annoyed hushed voice, trying to not gain any unwanted attention.

I stare at him then pointed a finger at his hand that was still clutching mine. He gasps, quickly removing his huge hand from my tiny wrist.

“Shit! S-sorry. Listen, I know you’re scared, but you have to trust me on this, alright? Please?”

I folded my arms, tapping my foot on the ground impatiently before pulling my phone out. With a few clicks as I pressed buttons on the screen the flashlight app activated. I lifted it to shine it his face, almost certain to blind him and yet the bright light didn’t seem to bother him.

“I guess I’ll take that as a yes?”

I nodded but used my hand to shoo him further away from my personal space. I still didn’t trust him but I did want to get out of here via the safer route so I might as well take the risk, right? 

He continues to walk through the darkness and I stupidly follow behind him with my little phone flashlight. As we walk deeper into the alleyway, the light from my phone began to dim and brighten at random, I thought it was my phone starting to act up or maybe the battery was dying but when I look up I found the culprit was fog. It appeared out of nowhere and was now getting thicker the farther we went. I turn around to see the entrance to the alleyway was barely visible now as the fog flooded the area.

I kept my gaze behind me and paid little attention to what was in front of me as I walked and wound up colliding with something ahead of me that grunted and swore. I jumped back in surprise and looked up, finding the larger guy hadn’t bothered to see what had run into him as he stared off down the alley. I flashed the light down the direction he was staring to see what it was that had seemingly caught his attention and found there were more alleyways, three to be exact. The large man mumbled to himself, raising a finger to count them. What was he doing? Were we lost already? I sighed quietly to myself, regretting my choices already.

I walked up to his side and tugged at the arm of his hoody. He ceased counting and looked down at me “Oh, sorry. I was thinking to myself. I- uh- kinda lied about what I said earlier. I only take this route from the rooftops, I’ve never actually taken the ground level” he coughed, pulling his hoody over the cap on his head to try and hide his embarrassment “I mainly parkour my way through here but you look like a total newbie so I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle that. This was the only way I could take you without you probably falling to your death” he glanced down at me. I knew he couldn’t see my face but my mouth had fallen wide open, gobsmacked by a few things. 1. That he could parkour over the rooftops and 2. That he had gotten lost trying to take me a safer way.

“Anyways…we need to go right, then left, right, then left again, then dead straight. Oh! Then left and right again.” He laughed while turning to walk down the far right alleyway. 

I stared after him, trying to make sense of his directions when it hit me. I facepalmed myself inwardly as I shook my head and followed him despite his lame joke. At least I hope it was a joke…

“So…you care to tell me why you started to practice parkour?” 

I turned my light to him. He hadn’t taken any of the turns like he mentioned before. I rolled my eyes. I knew it! He was messing with me! But now wasn’t the time for humor, he was still a stranger after all. I caught up to him again, making sure he could see me and shrugged my shoulders before raising a fist and doing a childish skip/jump to show excitement.

“I see. So just for fun and trying something new, huh? At least that’s what I’m guessing from your stupid- uh- whatever you were doing just now. Charades?”

He sounded annoyed that I didn’t just speak but at least he got it right so I nodded in reply to his question.

“Right…” he snorted “Don’t look at me to help you, especially when you don’t talk. It’s not going to get you much of anywhere, dude.” 

He stops then just as we reached the corner of the alleyway exit, seeing the street lamps shining down with few cars passing by just beyond it.

“Well, this is the end of the line for me. You just go out there and figure your own way back to wherever it was you came from” He moved to the side and faced me while pointing his thumb to the direction he was talking about.

I quickly look at my phone, setting a map to see were we were and set it up to give me directions home. Once I had the way home, I turned back to him and nodded with a big thumbs up before walking out towards the light only to be halted by a whistle. I turned back to look at him.

He waved at me “I’m warning you, dude, don’t go back there. I might not be around to save your ass next time!” he yelled. 

I awkwardly waved back with a nodded once more before running into the light.


	2. I'm not who you think I am!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mute isn't going to give up that easily! Will he be caught again or will this Tall guy have a change of heart?
> 
> A music playlist for this story  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YUVQavjPh1UDrRLDplj1m?si=OAvXMovRR0qacxNNAWcRDw

Finally seeing people and the view of the streets. I turned another corner, looking one last time to see if he or any others was following me but the coast was crystal clear, no ‘gang’ in site. I giggled at myself, really a gang? That unusual to me, as that only for bigger places, mainly for London and I live no where near it. Pulled my mask away from my face, placing it inside my top just underneath my hoodie then pushed the hood back, making sure to adjust my beanie and scarf. It’s enough to cover half of my face. I sound out in relief, the mask doesn’t suffocate me but it does get warm inside, despite it being cold outside. Wearing the mask gives me a feeling that I cannot describe, I wouldn’t say stronger, as I didn’t feel like that at all tonight. I cannot say as I hardly wear it.

I finally reached my home, it’s already late and I’m still sore all over, mainly on my chest. My cold numb hands unlocking the door, pushing it with my shoulder. Hitching at the pain, walking in then closing the door behind me, making sure it was locked. Shorty after, I leaned back against the door, sliding down it and sat there. Thinking about everything that’s happen, it was almost a blur to me. The man telling me not to go there but also saying he can’t control his groupie and they’re doing this gang thing all over the place, so I’m always going to be in their way, right?

Getting off the floor and taking the mask out from within my hoodie. I walked down the hallway, entering the living room and placing it on a desk. Throwing myself on the bed, turned on my back and looking at the ceiling. I pushed my shoes off my feet as they thump on the floor. Then lift myself up halfway off the bed, it creeks under me. Looking at the mask with more interest as it stares back at me, tilting my head as I sounded out a questioned hum. 

“Maybe I should bring a pen and notepad encase someone needs to talk to me" my soft voice spoke aloud, catching me off guard and I immediately stopped myself. I can’t stand the volume of my voice and it discourages me.  


I take a deep breath, forcing myself off the bed then started removing my clothes. Walking pass a long mirror that was leaning against the corner of the room, I had no need of mounting it up. I caught a glimpse of something on my body. Bruises from earlier had already formed and not looking healthy. They spread along the top part of my chest, a few to the side but there was also a big shoe outline in the middle. I quickly covered my chest with my arms, not wanting to see those gross things. The pain isn’t a bother to me, I bruise easily and just get on with my life. 

Folding up my clothes, then laying them next to my mask and quickly go into the bathroom and wash myself in the shower as fast as I can. I have time to pamper myself, I used to do that in the past but I’m not that person no more and will never will be! I keep my eyes closed, trying not to think about my body, ignoring the pain. Just got to make sure I’m washing thoroughly. When I’m finished, I grab the nearest towel and wipe myself down, placing the towel over my head and looking forward, ‘don’t look down, don’t look down’ I repeat in my head. Walking out from the bathroom, I bee line it to my drawers, pulling the bottom one open and grabbing a t-shirt and boxes. Throwing them on the bed not far from me, I take a seat on it, as it creeks again under my weight. Then proceed to dry the rest of myself, doing the same thing as before. Closed eyes, do it faster, ignore the pain! I take a deep breath again, reopening my eyes, I threw the towel across the room, it misses the basket that was peeking out from within the bathroom just by a few meters. I make an annoyed noise at my failed attempt at the shot and carried on with dressing myself. 

With that time consuming task, the threat was over. Until next time of course. I lay back into my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about tomorrow, it’s a risk but a risk I’m willing to take. I’ve always wanted to do parkour ever since I was young but was told other wise. Apparently it isn’t for the ‘delicate’ body type, go figure. I had to give up, no one would understand why I wanted to do it but I wanted to be more ‘manly’ and to feel the adrenaline when doing the impossible of jumping around, mostly on buildings but also to gain friends. Yes, I know these guys won’t expect me and I’m betting they’re nicer folks out there who are more wiling to have me. Only time will tell and how I go about it, not everyone wants to be friends with a masked guy who’s never talks. 

I smiled to myself, rolling on my side as I drag the blanket cover over me, getting excited over it all! Some would think it’s unusual and weird but that is who I am. I’m just a guy who’s gotten out of a long complicated, relationship and never got a chance to go out and have fun or socialise. Always forced to stay inside, unable to do things that I wanted to do. But its all over now, I’m free to think and do what I want, not the other person.

My eyes starting to get heavy, unable to keep them open any longer as my mind finally eases. My breathing slowing down and I silently drift into a deep sleep.

I finally arise hours later with a paper cup full of hot, latte in on hand. While I look at my phone with the other hand, it somehow saved my last route from before and I’m ready heading towards the area. It’s dusk, the weather gotten colder and frost has already formed everywhere, making it hard to walk at a faster speed. I’m already geared up, mask just sitting on the top of my head, hidden by my hood. It looks like I’m just wearing a cap, a stupid looking one but it safer than carrying it around. I was able to adjust the ties before coming back outside. Attaching velcro to ends made it easier rather than tying it up and it sliding about.

Coming up to the alleyway from before, I turned down it, finishing off my drink before throwing it in the nearest bin then making a dash towards my destination. Double checking my phone a few times, to make sure I was going the right way and not to get lost, I should count my lucky stars that it’s morning and the light has already made it easier to navigate these sharp, bendy walls of brick! But I do hope that ‘he' isn’t around, I never did ask his name but also didn’t think that maybe he would be already within these alleyways or up above, watching me like a hawk or his ‘friend’ Seth and his group taking this route and probably already heading this way but there was no one, yet.  
Putting my phone away then lowering my mask, making sure it was in place and comfortable. I slowly walk closer to the exit of the alleyway, peeking my head out and looking around, so far it was empty but the slated metal walls made it harder to see inside the park. Tiptoeing along side the fence as I neared the wired open fence. I listen out for any voices, when I heard no one, I poked my head out and looked in. I almost shouted a excited cry when seeing it empty, literally jumping with joy through the gap and into the park, I happily skipped over the ‘training area' as I now call it. 

I saw a long monkey bar with a few concrete pullers near it, I must of miss them before but these will help me gain upper strength. Parkour isn’t all about balance or being faster, most of it goes hand in hand with lifting yourself over things and getting to higher places. 

Running over to it, I automatically start using the bars. As my hand reached it, I felt the ice cold bar stick to my hand. It hurt as I swing over to the next bar, getting sore hands already just from them almost getting stuck to the metal but I push myself and keep going till I got to the other side and dropped to the ground. I looked down at my hands, they looked red but not as raw and still intact. I giggled to myself. I’m going to need my gloves for next time I come here, so for now I'll use my sleeves. I pulled them over my hand, getting the ends tucked in within my hands as I put them in a fist. Turning myself around, facing the bars again. I repeat the same thing all over again but it was a lot harder as everytime I reached to another bar, my sleeve would get tugged and halt my movement a little. I even slipped a few times, my hand just slides down the bar because my sleeve would unravel itself. 

After a few more tries with and with my sleeves up and a few slip up and almost face palming the ground. I noticed some more stuff just behind the monkey bars, just a few wooden pullers with netting on it. It’s like something you see at an army course, guess they are kind of the same thing in a way just without that extra violence. And as a person who loves trying out new things, I went over to it, not as excitedly like the bars, as I’ve been on one on these before at school and would always get my foot stuck in the net or rope. I’m already dreading and feel nervous but it has to be done and I’m already some what having fun, it would been safer if more people was around, if I were to get hurt on any of these things and break a bone. No one would be around to help me but then again, those other guys would have another poke at me for being here, making my experience all the more painful but fun to them. 

Putting the negative thoughts at the back of my head and placing a foot on a piece of rope then getting both of my hands to pull myself up on another rope. I take my time with my footing and where to place my hand next. My hand are still sore from earlier but not as much, the straw from within the rope are digging into my skin, it had a prickly feel to it and almost feel like it I’m going to get a burn if I climb up too fast. I’m already half way up the net and can see how big the park is, along with seeing over the metal fence, some people walk by while others bike or in their cars. There isn’t many people and sounds more quite too. I can barely hear the cars passing by or even the people talking. I climb up further and reached the top, lending over the net to take a small break before lifting my leg over to the other side of the net. My arms and legs are already screaming in pain from the extreme punishment I’m giving them, at least it an indication that my workout is working or I’m that unfit. 

I successfully climbed down from the net, backing off from it. I totally forgot about stretching in the beginning and don’t bother, I should do it so I don’t cause too much damage to my muscles and joints but I already seeing another place to go and have fun on! I’m so excited by it, that I run to it like my life depends on it. It was a slid! A fucking slide. Yes, I know it’s stupid but I feel like a child again and just got to have a try, just once! I take one look at it, it was a metal slide and still in good condition. Not a single rust to be seen, I walked to the back of it, step on to the ladder and climb up onto it. When I top to the top, I got myself seat and my inner child giggled out and slid down it, it wasn’t a good slide as the frost stopped me a few times but after a few more goes of sliding down, the ice went away. I was having so much fun that as soon as I climbed the ladder again, I felt two large warm hands grabbed me from behind. 

Whoever grabbed me, held on to tight. I kicked my legs and threw my arms about, I didn’t care who the person was and didn’t care if I hurt them. I did managed to land a punch and they released me from their grip. Once I hit the ground, I quickly turned to face them. My first were up, ready to fight. When I looked up at my attacker, I recognised the person, It was the taller guy who forcedly walked me home yesterday and here he is, standing before me and rubbing his face with one side of his glasses broken. My blood went cold, skin shiver and my gut was telling me to run for the hill! Before I could back of and run, he had ready jumped in and grabbed me by the scruff of my hood. I pulled away from him, getting my arm and trying to push his hand off. He quickly got a hold of it, pulling it away from his own hand and forcing me towards him. 

“What part did you not hear about not coming here?” he shouted at me, trying to lift me up but with no anvil as I dig my nails into his wrist. 

He almost let’s go, only holding on a piece of fabric as I forced myself to go backwards while twisting my other arm, which was still in his hold. With a few more twisting and jiggling, I was able to slide out from his grip. He gasp at my perfect escape, using the other hand which still had my hood and pulled me in. We’re both now in a tug of war with my hood and it didn’t last long either, with a quick tug of his hand and my forced effort of trying to escape one last time. the fabric finally gave out and ripped in half! My heart races, about to cheer for my victory of escape but it was short lived as I was about to hit my backside to the ground. He grabbed me again at whatever he could get hold of and lifted me up to is face.

I can see his eye in the broken part of his glasses and saw the rage, I see the sweat dripping down his forehead and the expression of anger. His hands shaking, yet with a firm grip and seemly steaming heat coming from them. Even though I was in a panicked stated and sweating from the assault I felt extremely cold and chilled in the area of my chest.

“come round here again or even near here. I give you one and – “ he’s shouting come to a stop, he stopped breathing and I can sense he’s gone in to fear or shock? 

I looked into he eye again and can see he was staring, this stare looked too deep and it was looking down something. He was trying to say something but the words wouldn’t come out. I had to physically forced my head to see where is eye was point at. My heart drop, my gut turning a million times over and tears were welling up in my eyes. This has always been my fear, the fear of someone finding out and it had to end up like this.  
My arms fall to the side in defeat and we both turned our heads up, now looking at each other in the eyes. The fight we had just minute ago didn’t only cause my hood to rip, it also ripped into my shirt and the very thing that was keeping it all in. My binder, a piece of clothing to ‘flatten’ my chest and makes me look less of being a ‘women’, something I despise being in the first place. 

“You’re a gir-" he stutters.


	3. The Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mute is forced to use his voice, something he wish he never wanted to do. A confused Big D realise his mistake and tries to make a truce with Mute.
> 
> A music playlist for this story  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YUVQavjPh1UDrRLDplj1m?si=OAvXMovRR0qacxNNAWcRDw

“Don’t say it!” I screamed out, my soft voice confirming what I am, as tears pour down my face from underneath my mask, I got both of my hands, grabbing his and forcing them apart whist kicking.

He’s still tries to complete his sentence while trying to lower me down but ends up letting go completely as I kicked him square in his crotch. He swears and screams in agony, placing his hands between the sensitive organ. I hit the ground from my side with cry, hearing a light crack of my hips hitting on impact with the concrete ground. 

I stayed there, trying to cover myself up with what clothing I could grab. The cold was to much for my bare skin and couldn’t keep myself warm. I look over to see the taller had gotten back up, still limping in pain. He kneel in front of me, trying to avoid looking directly into my eyes or my chest? His head tilt to the side as his hand lays either side of my legs, not touching me and we could see a blood soaking through my brown cargo pants.

“I’m-fuck! I didn’t know- that you were and -fuck!” he was angry again but at himself, rubbing his hands over his face like the realisation at finally hit him. He repeatedly swore to himself before removing his hands from his face and looking right at me, our eyes met for a split second before I forced my face away from him. To ashamed to even say anything more.

“We need make sure you haven’t broken anything and I’m already feeling shitty for what I did today and I understand now, why you felt so incompetent to follow me yesterday” he said calmly, while removing his own hoodie, revealing a long sleeve shirt from underneath. He gathered the hoodie in his hand, getting it ready to place it over me.

I turn my head to face him again, tears still running and I can now feel the pain in my thigh. I sit myself upright, coving my chest with my arms and allowed him to place his hoodie over me, carefully getting my arms through the sleeve. His eyes are closed and is struggling to zip up. 

“Your hands are cold" I told him quietly, the back of his hand just pass my chest, it sent unusual signals to my brain, making me blush a little. 

“Oh, I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to" He replied in an awkward tone, still apologise to me under his breath as his forehead sweats.

Once I was fully zipped up and covered, I felt the hood was drowning me as the hood covered my head but it was so warm, his heat inside despite the cold. I lifted the hood up and saw that he had gotten a little closer than before, jumping my out from my skin a little and now seeing his eyes again. I noticed they were lighter brown, maybe orange like the colour of amber. He moved his eyes out of the way to look else where. Feeling his arm approach from behind me and one under my legs, he lifted me up in bridal style and I’m already embarrassed by it, trying to fidget out from his unnerving grip.

“He-hey, put me down! I don’t want this, I’m not some damsel in distress princess!” I told him sharply, pushing at his arm that was under my leg.

“True, you’re not princess, you’re prince but you’re in distress though.” He replied with a bit of bite in his words. He corrects his arms and adjusts my position until I was comfortable.

“Fine, you win but you’re still a dick!” folding my arms together and pouted. Looking away from him.

He ignored my insult towards him and laughed “Damn! Guess I get to see the pissed off side of you, Everyone wouldn’t even dared to return. But you, I can happily say you got balls, man!” 

I make a weird noise of disappointment, ignoring him. My thigh still hurts a little but the bleeding has stopped or just sticking to my pants. I won’t know the damage till I get it looked at. 

“Big D" he said out loud while taking me out from the park. Carefully going through the open gap in the fence.  
I looked up to him, confused by what he just said. 

“That’s my name, well nickname. Or D, whichever works for you but then again you hardly talk and I know why but no pressure.” He says calmly, whist avoiding going into the alleyway behind us and heads towards the street instead.

I keep quiet, only nodded. Looking back down and staring at my blooded thigh.

“You’re not going to tell me your name? Since things have gotten personal and I can see you won’t give up, no matter how much I tell you or take things by force?” He tilt his head to look at my face, only to realise I still have my mask on.

I shook my head, gasping at the pain in my leg. Then decided that I should speak anyway, he’s already heard my voice and seen everything. “ I don’t want to tell you my name, Dickheads don’t deserve to hear my name” I replied to his question “ But you’re right, I’m not giving my fun time up." looking back up to him.

He giggled back “ I'm sorry about that but if I interest you enough to forgive me more, I’m willing to help you with your par -‘just for fun’-kour.” He side eyed me, waiting for a reply to that. 

“So please, do tell why you want to do it so bad?” Keeping my arms folded and sided eyed him back. My demeanour changed as I slowly looked turn to him, he raised a brow then hummed.

“Guess I'll never find out. I love unlocking secrets, finding out about the mystery person behind the mask but for you, I felt bad forcing one out from you and I’m already eager to see your face, I want to know the person I’m going to be holding this secret for.” Lifting his head back up while turning a corner but as soon as he does, he immediately stops in front of an studio-like building.

The building wasn’t that big, it looked like your average store building. The outer walls were coloured with a dark grey, some paint had flaked off, showing the old white paint underneath. There where five windows, one at the bottom was boarded up with ply wood, some had been covered with black paint to block anything from outside or inside. There was no sign to indicate what this building was. As I looked up, just at the top, the roof maybe? You can see a pale, tan cloth just bristling in to wind. It was attached to something and looked like a tent. 

“This is my place, well my friends ‘hide out', since Seth wants to form a gang. But don’t you worry about him, he’s been quiet lately and thinking about having a rematch from a few months back.” I can hear he was smiling but cannot see it, just like me. 

His face was completely covered but the emotions were there. 

I automatically held a hand onto his shirt, gripping the fabric tightly as my gut swirls. The hood floops forward onto my face, covering it completely when Big D moved to open the door. It took him time to find the handle and giving it a jiggle. Once opened, he used his shoulder to push the door open, I felt bad for not helping him but I’m completely stuck in fight or flight mode, knowing the people behind the door are the guys who fought me not so long ago.

Even though I was extremely warm, my body still shaking as we walked down the corridor. I can hear the guys talking, laughing and shouting at each other but cannot hear what they’re saying. Big D noticed my unease and adjusted his arms once more but held my close, I felt strangely safe in his arms.

“Don’t worry, they won’t touch you whilst I’m here, their too scared to even try me and even if they did” he stopped just at the foot of the door and pulled the hood on my head back a bit, so we can see each other. “well none hasn’t gone that far as of yet to find out. You’re in good hands"

My heart skipped a beat, at the way he looked at me. Did he wink or is he just being nice to me? I blushed, hoping he didn’t hear my racing heart.

Then the guys in the other room went quite, some movement can heard, then the door opened on it’s own, Big D used his foot to push it open. With a loud creak and a bang as it hits the wall near it. The corridor lit up on the outside, as I was looking into the room, it looked like you regular living room. Couch, TV, stereo, small table and pictures on the wall. 

“it would of been nice if someone open the door for me, thought you heard me come in.” Big D spoke out, breaking the awkward silent in the room. He walks into the room, looks around. Trying to something.

While he was looking, I took a peek of the room in more detail. There are more people than before, I only remember four of them. All were looking at me and Big D with curiosity while the ones who seen me before looked confused. The main four guys whom I remember were sitting in front of the TV, it had some questioning movie on screen but the sound was low and I can already see what was going on, it’s too erotic for my taste.  


Others were scattered around the room, some at a table with objects and pieces that I can barely see. Some were in the corner of the room smoking near a window. The placed was a mess with a bin full of rubbish, most of the rubbish is on the floor where they attempt to throw it. Some unknown marks on the couch smeared on it and the smell of cigarette and other weird smell covered the air as my nose burn and eyes water from it.

Big D makes a sound of acknowledgement, after a while of looking for his target and walks over to it. He walked up to a guy I disliked, Seth himself. Still had his mask on and the very clothes he wore on the day. He was holding a can of beer in his hand, face in the phone as his thumb is flicking through the touch screen phone. 

“Hey Seth! I see what you’ve done to the place.” He spoke sarcastically.

“yeah" Seth hummed, still looking at his phone.

“So, you going out, Like right now? Need this place empty for a few hours, please?” Big D voice sounds annoyed. He taps Seth shoe with his own, then Seth puts his phone away and lifts his head up.

He looks at Big D then his eyes drifted over to me. I can hear a low gasp coming from him once he noticed it was me. Quickly getting up from the chair then waving a hand, Seth's group rushed to get out from the room. Most of them urgently telling each other to move, a few of them can be heard grabbing items or tripping up. When the room was finally empty, Seth stood there staring into my eyes then he leaned his head forwards but before he could proceed with his staring, Big D coughed and moved backwards. Giving Seth space to walk out, Seth looked at me for a while longer before moving to the door then turning his body towards us.

“So, the ‘White Dude’ with us now? Guess I’m going to HAVE to be nice now...but I’m not going to apologise for jumping you" Seth said in a stern voice, his posture become more dominant and standing his ground. 

“Leave now, Seth. Please, did you forget I said please before?” Big D arms tighten around me and I can feel his heart beat racing against my hand. 

“I’m staying, don’t trust the short-ass.” He shuts the door behind him and leans against it, getting a cigarette from his box that was within his pocket but doesn’t light it.

Big D swore under his breath and turns around to an open arch at the other end of the room. The other room was a small kitchen, enough to fit two or three people inside. It wasn’t as messy as the other room, the counter tops had knife marks and left over food and the cooker next to it looked more cleaner but most of the hobs have burnt marks on it. A microwave just next to it on another counter top was open and had covered food inside, then there was a small table at the centre, which was the cleanest object in the room.

Big D walked over to the table and sat me on to it, I let go of his shirt and steady myself as the wood creaked under my weight. Big D moved away then walked around the table towards a cupboard, taking out items what seems to look like medical aids. He grabbed what he thought was needed then rushed back, placing the items on the table next to me.

“Right, these should do for now." he looked at me before pointing a finger at my pants, signalling me to remove them. I felt nervous and shook my head, lowering the overly large hoodie over my legs then nodded my head, which made Big D turn his head a little and seeing Seth had moved closer. His cigarette still hasn’t been lit and both his arms are crossed, his own head tilted to the side and looking in at us. 

“Oh yes....I forgot” Big D said nervously, quickly turning towards the arched wall and lifting an arm to pull a curtain over, completely blocking the other room and Seth out. “There, much better. And don’t come in either Seth, not even a peek!” he shouted out.Seth cursed, his shadow backing off.

We heard Seth taking a seat on the sofa while Big D got to working with opening the medical aid package. I took my time taking my cargo trousers off, the blood sticking to the fabric as it pulls the dry blood from the wound, reopening it again but not bleeding as much. I pushed the trousers down toward my knees then used the lower part of the hood to cover my exposed parts. 

“Let’s take a look, if you don’t mind me touching you?" Big D had tweezers in hand with a damp cotton ball at the end out it. 

I shook my head then he used his other hand to lift my thigh, his huge hand covered the whole of it, it felt firm, dry and rough as he glaze over my smooth delicate skin.

“This is going to sting a lot, maybe a little bit. But try not to move” he lifted up his head, looking at me to see if I was ready,

I quickly used my hand to pull my scarf form under the hoodie and place a piece of it in my mouth then replaced my hand back to pulling on the hoodie then nodded my head to confirm. Big D nodded back with a hum sound, lightly dabbing the wound. My body flinched with a quiet moan coming from my mouth. 

I pulled on my hoodie a bit more, trying to hold in the pain as Big D continues to clean it. After a few more moments, he hummed and grabbed something else from the package. I looked down, seeing the wound not as bad as I thought it would be. I barely cut it and it looks more like a graze, rather than an actual cut.  
Before Big D placed a gauze on it, he got both of his hands and started feeling around my thigh, even going as far as feeling near my bum and crotch. 

I jumped at his touch and quickly grabbed his hand, pushing at it. He realised what he was doing, moving his hands away and quietly apologising to me. I know he wanted to make sure I didn’t actually break my hip but he also forgot about telling me. He rushed at patching my leg, trying to avoid this awkward situation. Once he finally finished, he signed then waved a hand and I pulled my trousers back up, again trying not to ruining his sloppy work or touch my wound.

“So, that hard work is all done. I suggest you take a rest and don’t move too much, especially jumping around” he finally spoke up, packing the items away and throwing the blood stained cottons and left over paper into the bin next to him. 

I nodded, looking around to see how to get down off the table, when I saw a stool and used my foot on my good leg to pull it towards me. I use it to get myself off as Big D walked back from the other side of the kitchen with a few cups in hand.

“Would you like a drink? It'll be rude for me to not to treat a guest , amongst other things” he calmly said, walking pass me and towards the counter top with a kettle, then placing the cups on top of a small glass slab then turns the kettle on. 

“Yeah! I would love one! Can I come in now? Hearing weird sounds when you can’t see what’s going on. It’s kinda a turn on for me, ya know?” Seth shouted from the other room.

“Do you ever shut up? All you do is nag!” Big D shouted back, already adding third cup to the line. He adds two tea bags and one teaspoon of sugar in one cup, one tea spoon of coffee with little milk in another then stopped at the middle cup, he turns his body to me. “what would you like?”. The kettle started to boil. 

I was about speak up then stopped myself. I limped over to him as he moved to the side. Allowing me to gain access to the utensils, I place just one tea bag in cup then moved away. He stared at the lonely teabag in the cup then shrugged his shoulders, then the kettle clicked as the water slowly stopped boiling. Big D picks it up and pours the water into the cups, then places the kettle back on it’s stand then grabs the spoon to spin inside the cups. He picks one cup up, walks pass me then opens the curtains then goes into the other room. 

Seth was on the couch, legs up and an arm under his head with the other arm holding his phone, Big D places the cup on the dresser that had the TV on top of it. Seth sat up, taking his off the chair and politely placing them on the floor. 

“Thanks dude, was worried you choked on the short-ass or something" he giggled, placing his phone in his trouser pockets. 

“I’m not that way incline to do such a thing, plus I’m not interested in men" Big D replied in a harsh tone but it didn’t sound convincing to Seth as he laughed at him.

I walked into the room, peeking my head out to see what the commotion was about and Seth clocked me, he seems annoyed by my present. Reaching for his cup and slightly lifting his mask to drink from it, I can’t see much of his face as his hood covered his main features. I moved forwards, taking my time with my footing, as Big D noticed me in the corner of his eye and goes to the couch to pat it down and remove any crap from it. He lays a hand lightly on my shoulder, ushering me to take the sit next to Seth, I felt nervous at first but didn’t want to be rude. I sat down, feeling the couch making a poof sound. It was very soft, my bum sinking into it as I try not to touch Seth with my legs or arms. 

Seth was slowly drinking his coffee, avoiding eye contact and starting at the TV which was switched off. Big D left us alone while he finished up with our drinks then came back a few minutes later with a pack of biscuits and laid them on the dresser. The packet had already been opened and most of the good biscuits harvest, only the custard creams and basic vanilla biscuits were left.

“So, you going to tell me about your new friend , D?” Seth finally breaking the silent, putting his now empty cup with force on the floor next to his feet.

“oh, him? He’s a new ‘recruit’ as you would call’em” Big D replied, taking sips from his cup from under his bandana! 

“Really? If I knew he was one of ours, I wouldn’t of decked him! You can’t just go round picking up weak ass people like these and allow them to use our training area without asking me first!?” Seth voice started to rise, his fist clench up.

I jumped out from my skin, when his voice had gone louder and shuffle my body slowly away from him but couldn’t move any further away on this small two seat couch. 

Big D didn’t flinch at all, he kept his cool and peacefully drinking from his cup “You’re not my boss or some top dog that can control me. You’re just a guy like me, low life and basic. So don’t tell me what I can or can’t do. If you want to control someone in your little gang, go else where and don’t bring it here” he calmly replied.

Seth didn’t say anymore, just mumbled under his breath then laid back into the couch and crossed his arms then looked at me “So, you have a name?” he firmly says, tapping his foot on the floor.

I leaned over to grab my cup, it was still warm and looked too strong, maybe I should write down how I like my tea next time. I pulled the big hood over my head to cover my face then lift up my mask and drink out from my cup, I drank the whole cup in one go as it had already cooled down then lowered my mask in place and moved the hood back a bit. I placed the now empty cup bac on to the dresser then faced Seth, the shook my head.

“Still going to keep up the silent? I’m definitely going to find away to make you talk one day" Seth said in a threatening way but it felt like he was smiling under that glowing mask.

“I’ve already asked him that question but got nothing, So I’ve decided to name him Mute until he’s ready to tell us his real name.” Big D interrupted Seth before he could continue his threat.

Seth moved closer to me, looking at me in more detail then hummed. “ A Mute who’s short, white male and has a stupid blank canvas for a mask. If you going to be hanging with us, you'll have to make yourself look the part, I don’t want you scaring the ladies and cramping our style!” the last words came with a bite.

I tilt my head to the side then look at Big D, who I’ve noticed before didn’t have any of those features the Seth had mentioned, then turned back to Seth and shook my head negatively. He huffed then pulled at the large hoodie I was wearing.

“Also isn’t this yours, D? Did know you shared clothing.” He ask with curiosity. 

Big D finished his drink but kept the cup in his hand and moving it within his hand as the left over liquid goes in circles “He lost his footing and I grabbed his hoodie but it ripped against his weight and since it’s cold, I gave him my hood as I didn’t want him to get ill. Now do you have any other questions about Mute or are you going to leave my apartment?” Big D was starting to get annoyed by Seth presence. 

“Fine but make sure you bring him along in a week, we got something set up and I don’t want you to miss it. Pretty please?” Seth cooed, both hands claps together.

“I'll being him but don’t expect me to help you with anything about the other group. It’s your shit if you start a punch up!” he replied, finally putting his cup down on the dresser. Then gets up and walks over to the main door and opens it.

Seth gets up from the couch then looks down at me, he nods his head then walks away and heads for the door before looking back me one last time, he turns to Big D and there was this unnerving feeling in both of their auras . Big D encourages him out by placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a nudge, making Seth go out the door before they said their goodbyes. Big D shuts the door and sigh loudly, he comes back over to me and takes the empty chair name to me, the sound from his clothes and the couch connected as he leaned back and sighed again. 

I was about to speak but he quickly raised his hand to stop me then tutted, he moved the hand and placed a finger where his lips would be then made a hush sound. I acknowledged him then I got myself comfortable, maybe Seth hasn’t left and is probably outside waiting to hear me speak but Big D promise to protect my identity. Maybe that why we’re being silent? I giggled on the inside of my chest then started lightly taping my fingers on my legs as I wait for Big D to give the okay.


	4. I am The Watcher!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big D talks about his and Seth's past and does a spectacular play!
> 
> Sorry this one is short!
> 
> A music playlist for this story  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YUVQavjPh1UDrRLDplj1m?si=OAvXMovRR0qacxNNAWcRDw

We must have sat there for a good ten or twenty minutes before Big D got up again, grabbing the cups then walking into the kitchen again. I can hear he was filling up the kettle again and boiling it again. Then hearing the glass and ceramic cups clashing together as they echoed across the apartment, followed by running water. I looked over to see he was at the sink, washing the cups then the plates. He stacks them on a metal rack neatly whist waiting for the kettle to finish. I get up from the couch, walking into the room then looking around for a towel.

“There’s no need to help, I don’t want you to think you have to do everything. Also you can talk, I tend to enjoy the silent once a someone leaves. I take in the information of the conversation we had and sometimes Seth loves to hang out, he thinks he can get some ‘juicy’ information to tell his friends but luckily for me, I’m not ‘juicy’ enough for them. It’s been like that for years, since High School.”

I pulled a stool out from under the table and sat on it, the stool was tall enough for me to reach the table. I lean my elbows on it and place my chin in my hands, listening to him. My legs dangling off the stool as I swing them back on fourth. 

Big D finished the remaining cups and other items in the sink then pulls a towel from a drawer just in front of him, grabbing two cups from the rack, wiping the soap off them. “But Me and Seth go further back, you could say we’re brothers. Born in the same year, lived in the same town and went to the same school. But he wasn’t like this, I would guess he’s like how you are now. Shy, quiet and innocent but mostly charming, which I’m surprised he’s kept that. He can easily woo the ladies and treat them well, never treats them like their lower than him. I kind of pick up on most of his stupid pick up lines but they strangely work!” He laughed, the kettle clicked as the boiling subside. He placed the cups on the counter top, the sound of the ceramic and glass clanging against each other then adding the contents like before.

“Then throughout the years we gained more friends, some left while others stay. Even though we’re in our early thirties, we still hang out like a bunch of young teens. Of course we work and live in our own homes but going out like we’re kids again doesn’t hurt once in a while but for Seth, he took it hard, while I got it easy. That why he’s so though on others, especially you. So don’t take his word to heart, if he gets too much, I'll deal with him. Then sooner or later, you both will get along like two guys on a night out at the pub" his voice went lower with concern.

Big D pours water into the cups, the room had gone silent again and a clock ticking in the back ground, which I didn’t hear before. I remove my head from my hands to look for the clock, then I caught it just near a window. It was already noon but still light outside, I gave out a low sigh then brought my dangling legs up on to the metal rail just under the stool and taping my fingers on the table. 

“So what about you, what’s your story?’ I finally spoke, watching my fingers making sound against the wood.

Big D was leaning on the counter, staring at the teabags spinning in the hot water. After a few moments of staying still he moved to finished up the drink then walked toward me, gracefully sliding a cup between my hands as I held it, he pull a stool from across the other side of the table and sat down. 

Placing a cup just a few meters in front of him while he lies both of his hands down next to it, he stares at the cup a minute more before looking directly at me. A feeling hit me, like our eyes met. Even though my eyes where covered with clear plastic and black fabric, he saw through them and the air in the room became dense and cold. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pu-“ I quietly continued.

“You don’t want to know about my boring life, there’s nothing much to it. Just a kid who got what he needed, got in to fights, passed exams and all the other stuff" he interrupted quietly. 

“I see. During my school life and college, I just sat in the library Just drawing, never was able to get any work done because I struggle to understand it or even keep up" I nervously giggled, breaking eye contact to look down at my cup.

“the name ‘Mute', do you like it? Sorry for just giving you a name on the spot” he quickly changes the topic.

I nodded happily, if only he could see the great big grin across my face with redden cheeks!

“I love it, Thank you. I was figuring out a name but ‘Mute’ seems more fitting" picking up the cup then lifting my mask a little to drank from it until it was empty then placed it back on to the table.

“Oh! You already had one in mind? Could you tell me it, please?” He placed his index finger on top of his cup and slowly glide it around in circles then using his other hand to lend his chin on whilst looking at me with a tilted expression, the atmosphere still felt dense.

“It’s stupid" I nervously replied.

“I won’t judge” he pushed.

“You will, you'll laugh at me" I crossed my arms, then straighten my back to keep my ground.

“No, I won’t.” his voice got louder but was unsure, with a hidden giggle.

“We only known each other for like, What? A few hours? And I can already tell you, you’re lying.” I turned my head a little, refusing to look at him.

“Fine, I may laugh but only a tiny bit" He stopped playing with his cup, picking it up and drinking from it but from underneath his bandana.

I turn to face him again, seeing the outline of his cup under the bandana, making it look stupid and I giggled. “ You know you can just take that off and drink like a normal person right?”  
“Yeah, I could but I don’t want you seeing my face and I’m not going to see yours anytime soon. So were even, Also stop avoiding my question and answer it, please?” placing his empty cup down.

I sigh, preparing myself to be laughed at and called a freak, maybe other insulting names along with it. The room in complete silent again with clock’s ticking getting louder to my ears as seconds turned into minutes. Then five, ten and twenty minutes goes by. Me and Big D just stared at each other, unmoving, quiet and breathing slowly.

“I was going to go for ‘The Watcher’" I eventually said in a low voice, then started to tap on the table. 

It became silent again for several minutes Big D didn’t make a sound, not even a giggle. Just sat there in silent. He pushed his chair out from under him, grabbing both cups and getting up to place him in the sink. He stood there with his hands to his side, looking down into the sink before removing himself from it, dashing round the table and come towards me with a menacing look. Before I could get off the stool, he quickly grabs it then drags towards him and holding it tight, making it hard for me to push myself out! He slammed hand in front of me, he was much bigger and taller than me, it felt like he was body blocking me. He lowered himself, so our faces were eye level. I can see his bright amber eyes within the open crack of his sunglasses, they gave of a flicker that reassured me that he wasn’t going to harm me.

Then he laughed in an oddly deep, voice like he was a villain who just taken down the hero for the first time after three season of defeat.

“They call me The Watcher, I patrol the dark night in search of bad guys who make young girls cry in fear!” He quickly stood up and dramatically turned away from me, placing both hands onto his chest, continuing his acting. “ I come swiftly and elegantly to their side, defending them from monstrosity before us and just stare!!” He shouts out, his voice echoing the room. “At first they didn’t do a thing, until I used my power!” He jumped up onto his table, doing a heroic pose in front of me and I’m shocked by all this! " My eyes glow from within the deep, dark, black sockets of my white, glistening mask as they shined brightly! Turning the dark night into the morning sun and blind the evil in front of us, they fled shorting after. Once all was calm, I turned to distressed la-" He kneel down to me and quickly grabbed both of my hands, leaning towards me and coughed awkwardly “ man and asked if he was alright as I tried to look into his eyes!”. Big D stopped his act and awaited for me to act along with him. He's out of breath and sweating slightly. 

I’ve acted before but never at this level, I always laughed when serious parts or in general moments during the act and messing it up for others. As I sat there, still in shock but mostly in awe at how well he pulled it of and just did it on the spot, no scripted or practice. He just went out like he’s been doing it for years and I’m guessing he has. He held my hands tightly, giving them a nudge. 

“um, th-thank you for-for saving me, hero" I weakly replying back, already embarrassed. I turned my face away “ if you wa-wasn’t here to rescue me. God knows what he would’ve done to me, what should a um" I stopped to think what else to say then felt his thumbs rubbing my hands, I turned my head back and getting off from the seat and stand up on the metal railing of the stool, looking at Big D and finishing this weird and funny act between strangers.” How such a mere man, like me, reward you?”.

Big D didn’t laughed or tried to interrupt my bad acting, just watched me as I struggled to get the words out and attempted to speak like a man. He lightly lowered my hands down then got off the table. 

Once off, he stood next to me and lend out a hand.  
“ My feeble friend, hold on to my reward as I wished no to use it yet.” He kept up his act as reached out and took it. Big D changed back to his own voice, his acting coming to a full stop.  
“ But as for today, allow me to take you home safely and this time, no more forcing.” He lightly pulled my arm and I slowly walked of the stool, my feet touch the ground and moving closer to him. 

He lifted my arm a little and I looked at him confused but stood still as he used his other hand, pulling down on my sleeve and lifting my glove up as it exposing my extremely pale and not so healthy white skin. He sighed loudly and I gasp at the sight. A huge hand like red, purplish and blue bruise covered just under the wrist. I most forgot about yesterday event and didn’t realised a bruise had from Big D's attempt at forcing me into a shortcut.

“Sorry, I know my grip is strong but I didn’t know that I could’ve broken your wrist.” He took a closer look at it and I felt his hand shake “Shit! It looks so bad and your sk-" .

I removed my arm from him, which he politely lets go. “I’m fine, no need to worry. I bruise easily.” Pulling my sleeve and glove back in to place.

“Still, I should have been careful and -" I interrupt him by raising a hand.

“Don’t be sorry. Anyway, I can get home from here.” I started heading to the door we came in through, before I reached the handle. A hand gripped my shoulder and stopping me in me tracks.

“I’m coming with you, like it or not. As much as Seth is a good friend of mine, he’s still a bad egg and I’m not allowing him to lay a finger on you again.” Removing his hand from my shoulder and opening the door with it. “And with a leg like that, I don’t think you'll go that far" patting my back.

“You'll be surprised, I’ve been through worst stuff than this and it did stop me but not for long" I slowly walked into the hallway as the cold air flow down it. Big D soon followed after me, shutting the door but not locking it and we proceed to walk out of the building


End file.
